Memories
by Tweyelite
Summary: Tara is dead and Willows heart is broken, what happens now? Definite slash F/F!


Willow lay alone in her room curled into the fetal position under her pail pink quilt. The phone had rang early but stopped after 8 rings so she hadn't bothered trying to move. All she could feel was this huge oppressive weight over her. She felt like she had no reason to move, to go to her classes, to eat, to live. Now that love had gone out of her life, no, was ripped suddenly from her, she had no will. Her friends kept trying to help her and encourage the small wiccan to get out of bed and eat but they couldn't move her. She just kept replaying the seen in her mind of right before Tara was killed. It was a beautiful vision with a horrible end. A soft knock on her door interrupted her sorrowful thoughts.  
  
Buffy entered the room, still worried about her best friend.  
  
"Will, are you awake?" Buffy asked softly.  
  
Willow thought that maybe if she kept her eyes closed Buffy would go away, Buffy and the rest of the world with her.  
  
"Will I know you're awake." Buffy stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"Go away." Willows scratchy voice murmured.  
  
In an alarming outburst Buffy yelled, "Willow you better get your ass out of that bed in 10 seconds or I'm so going to drag you out of it kicking and screaming if you can pretend to have that much energy! You can't just give up like this! Your grades have been failing and graduation is right around the corner. I can't believe you're just giving in to this so easily. Fight damnit!"  
  
Willow was so startled by Buffy's fierceness and her words seemed to replay in her head "You can't just give up!" she heard again inside herself. Willow threw off her blankets and sprang out of bed. Buffy smiled with a smile of self-congratulation for getting Willow moving as she watched the small girl race about her bedroom. Willow headed for the shower first and then dressed. Buffy waited patiently.  
  
"Thank you Buffy." Willow said as her mind raced a mile a minute while she hastily put her shoes on.  
  
"Anytime Will." Buffy smiled.  
  
Willow opened the door to leave when Buffy asked, "Uh where are you going?"  
  
"To find a way to bring Tara back. After all Buff you said never give up and you were right." Willow slammed the door and ran out of the house leaving a very confused Buffy in her wake.  
  
Willow got to the magic shop and skirted towards the spell books. Anya's keen eyes saw Willow and she headed to her automatically.  
  
"Hey you shouldn't be here. It's like bringing a diabetic into a candy store!"  
  
"Don't worry Anya I'm just doing some research." Willow lied, though in her mind it was half-true. After all she needed to research a spell before using it right?  
  
Anya seemed suspicious but another customer came in right at that moment and was looking at something shiny which seemed to divert her attention.  
  
Hours and books later Willow could not find one spell to bring Tara back to life that wouldn't cause something horribly wrong to happen like with Buffy. Not only that but the snakes coming out of her mouth hadn't been the best experience she'd ever had. Buffy had tried to talk her out of it, of course, so Willow erased Buffy's short-term memory. It was the only way she would be able to get any work done. Willow faded off into another memory of her beloved Tara. when it hit her. Memories! The past! She had to go back in time and save Tara before she got killed! With the renewed vigor of a woman with a single purpose Willow seized every book on time and time travel.  
  
After much consideration Willow chose a spell that would bring her about an hour ahead of the time Tara would die. She would be exactly where she was now except then. Willow's cute brow furrowed and she shrugged. She grabbed the book and headed to her and Tara's room. She set out all the candles, ingredients and shiny things she needed to do the spell and repeated the words in the spell book.  
  
  
  
Willow was sitting on the floor in her room. She felt a little dizzy but immediately remembered what she had been trying to do. She looked down to her floor to find it bare. "It must have worked!" She said in jubilation. First things first, she thought. Time to call myself. Two heads are better than one.  
  
"Hello?" Willow said answering the phone.  
  
"Hey Willow this is. uh Willow. It's hard to explain but Tara is going to die in a little less than an hour unless we do something. I'm you but from the future."  
  
"What do I do?!" The past Willow asked terror filling her voice.  
  
"Those 3 dweebs kill her on accident while trying to kill Buffy. You need to get her away from the house right now. Take her to the magic shop I'll help Buffy but you have to keep her safe!"  
  
"You know I'd do anything for Tara." Past Willow said.  
  
"I know, now hurry go!" Willow said as she hung up the phone. Now she had to have faith in herself, her other self to do what she had told herself. Again Willows brow furrowed as she shook her head to dispel the thought. Now she had to place herself in the room where her other self was supposed to be at that time to make everything else the same so she could save Buffy. This time she wouldn't go crazy she promised herself.  
  
Willow went to Buffy and gave her every detail about what was going to happen so she could avoid it and then Willow began to fade. "Please make sure Tara is alright!" Willow yelled to Buffy as she shifted back to her own time.  
  
She was back in her room and she felt dizzy. Willow stood up quickly and promptly fainted.  
  
"Willow honey, wake up, tell me you're ok please!" a soft voice whispered.  
  
Willows eyelids fluttered open to see Tara's face directly above hers.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Willow asked almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"I thought you said you dreamt about me naked, do I look naked right now?" Tara said sporting her sideways grin.  
  
"You're alive!" Willow bolted upright hugging Tara with all her might.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Tara asked a little alarmed.  
  
"I had this horrible nightmare" Willow covered, not wanting to upset her love at all.  
  
"Don't worry I'm here." Tara said kissing Willow pert lips.  
  
"I love you Tara and I will love you till the end of time." Willow said as tears came to her eyes.  
  
Tara was speechless as a rosy blush entered her cheeks.  
  
Willow kissed Tara passionately and the two crashed to the floor.  
  
Later at The Magic Box.  
  
"Where's Willow I thought she was coming to this meeting to wrap up the whole catching of the three ring losers?" Anya asked.  
  
Buffy blushed, "I think Willow and Tara are at home making up."  
  
"Ah make up sex, that's the best kind of sex you know. Some memories you never forget." Anya sighed as her mind drifted to a different time. 


End file.
